Shattered
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: Sequel to Broken, Ziva and Tony are happily married with a son and another on the way. What will happen when they get a call saying Eli escape from death row, rated for coarse language, Xover with Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy," Ziva and Tony heard their son call out.

Tony watched as his wife left his arms and slipped on her silk robe, "Coming baby," Ziva went to her son.

Seraphim Ary DiNozzo was his father made over, but he had Ziva's nose and eyes. Seraphim or Phim for short was a completely a mommy's boy and the apple of his father's eyes.

Entering her son's bedroom Ziva went to see what her son needed, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Beary under bed," he babbled "Mommy save from monsters."

Ziva smirked as she looked under the bed and said, "Any monster under the bed better get lost or I'm going to get you," she grabbed her son's teddy bear, Beary.

"Beary," Phim clapped his little hands.

"Here you are little one. Beary is safe and sound and there are no monsters. Time to sleep," Ziva said as her son fell fast asleep. Smiling Ziva covered up her son and kissed his brow, "Sweet dreams."

Going back to her room that she shared with her husband Tony asked her, "Is he alright?"

"Dropped his bear and had a monster under the bed, "Ziva slipped off her robe and crawled back in bed with Tony, "I want to tell you something."

"What Zi?" Tony pulled her into the safety of his arms.

"Do you recall January second."

"How can I forget," Tony replied happily.

Smirking slightly, "You're going to be a father again," Ziva revealed.

"Are you sure, Zi?" Tony was dumbfounded but happily surprised.

"Yes," Ziva said happily, "I took an EPT this morning. It was positive."

Tony gave Ziva a kiss that was filled with love and passion, "Did I tell you how much I love you."

"You just did," Ziva smiled as Tony's warm hand moved over her still flat stomach, "I love you, Tony."

"And I love you," Tony said then kissed her still flat stomach, "Daddy's first kiss."

**NCIS BAU**

Coming to work the next day after dropping Seraphim off at the day care center at the Navy Yard, "Morning guys," McGee said with a smile.

"Morning, Probie," Tony returned the smile.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked as she sat down on her seat behind her desk.

"Head," Gibbs said coming into the bullpen.

"Gibbs," Ziva took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something," Ziva finished.

"Talk," Gibbs replied looking at her he already knew what it was.

"Smiling at her boss Ziva's eyes meet his, "I'm pregnant."

Gibbs smiled and gave her a hug, "Congrats, Ziva."

"Thanks, Gibbs and please don't head smack Tony," Ziva pleaded knowing that the last time that Ziva told Gibbs she was having a baby Gibbs hit Tony on the back of the head.

"I won't promise," Gibbs said but gave Tony his famous stir.

**NCIS BAU**

They all were ready for something to happen. Tony was shifting through some papers; Ziva was reading a file as was Gibbs and McGee was typing on his computer.

When the phone rang they all stopped and waited to see what to do, "Grab you gear. Ziva, stay and wait for my call."

Ziva remained sitting as they left, Gibbs always made sure she remained safe. When she was pregnant with her son, Seraphim and not this one. Ziva would not admit she was grateful for that.

**NCIS BAU**

Gibbs showed up at Georgetown National Park around the same time as Ducky, "what do you got, Duck?"

"Gunshot. Double shot to the heart. TOD 0400," Ducky said.

"Name?" Gibbs asked McGee who got the ID from Ducky.

"Lt. Marcus Waters," McGee said holding up the ID for Tony to take the picture of it.

Gibbs called Ziva and told her to get all she could on a Lt. Marcus Waters when a black SUV showed up and six people got out, "Can I help."

"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner FBI and you are?"

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs flashed his badge, "How can I help you."

"We believe that this victim is a serial killer," Hotchner said seriously.

"This man was a Marine that makes it our case," Gibbs replied giving him a famous stir.

"I'll talk to your boss. If this is a serial killer we have a joint investigation," Hotchner said the one thing Gibbs hated.

"Fine." Gibbs half growled to Hotchner.

Tony and McGee looked at each other while Ducky and Palmer loaded up the body, "Tony this isn't good."

"You think, Probie," Tony said with a sigh.

**NCIS BAU**

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner was talking to Director Vance while Ziva was filling her team about Lt. Marcus Waters.

"Lt. Waters was just out of high school when he joined the Marines. After boot camp he married his high school sweetheart. Two years later his parents died in a car crash. Three months later Waters only son, Matthew was born. He did three tours in Iraq, and he was just promoted to Lt.," Ziva said, "No sign of a criminal record," she finished as Director Vance came down with Agent Hotchner and his team.

"Gibbs, Hotchner explained the situation ..." the ding came from the elevator interrupting Vance. One of the sitters came from the day care came in holding a crying Seraphim in her arms.

"Director Vance, I'm sorry but he won't stop crying and I tried everything. Ziva take him," the woman was in a panic.

Ziva walked past Director Vance and took her crying son who cried in his mother's arms. "His only one Amy. If you can't handle a crying child you shouldn't work in a day care. Go I'll take care of my son."

The woman named April left mumbling something in French under her breath. Ziva yelled something in French. Making the woman look back at the smirking Ziva as she got into the elevator.

"That woman can drive a saint crazy," Tony said taking his son from his wife's arms, "Hey buddy what's with the tears?"

"Phim," Ziva said putting an arm around Tony, "What happened? Tell Mommy."

"Amy, meanie," Phim said, "She say mean tings about mommy and Tawi."

"Tali and me?" Ziva looked at Tony confused, "Why? She doesn't even know my daughter or me."

"Amy says Tawi was no good and you was a mean word," Phim cried harder.

"Come here, baby," Ziva took her son and looked at Vance, "What is the woman problem," Ziva turned back to her son, "Phim, Tali was a bright, beautiful, and good girl and she was no meanie," Ziva picked up a picture of Tali that sat on her desk and handed to her Phim, who hugged it, "Tali would have loved you," Phim put is head on Ziva shoulder and went to sleep.

"Take him to Abby, Ziva," Gibbs said, "I'll find out what her problem is."

When Ziva left Gibbs turned back to Vance, "You where saying?"

"Till we know if this a serial killer or not the BAU will be working with you," Vance explained, "Do you understand?"

"I don't have a problem with that has long as they don't profile my team," Gibbs said firmly.

"Not a problem just be sure you listen to what we have to say before jumping to conclusion," Hotchner said still trying to put together what he saw between Tony and the brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ziva went back upstairs and Gibbs took one look at her and went up to her, "Ziva, I know that look."

"I don't want to hear it, Gibbs," Ziva walked by him and headed to Tony's desk, "That woman called me a whore and Tali a bitch. She was five. If I had it my way I would kill her," Ziva's brown eyes flared, "And how dare she say Phim is not my husbands."

"She's a major bitch," Tony said getting up and taking his wife's hand, "Ziva, look at me. Let's go up to Vance together and tell him, but I want you to calm down."

Taking a few deep breaths to calm down she then said, "Let's do this before I kill somebody."

**NCIS BAU**

An hour later Amy glared at Ziva as she came down the stairs, "Touch her, Amy and you lose a hand," Gibbs warned her.

"You bitch," Amy said passing Ziva.

"Been called worse," she replied after the woman.

Ducky passed the woman to confirm that it was indeed a serial killer. "This killer is heartless, Jethro."

"Not the first serial killer we took down, Duck, and you know we don't stop till we find him," Gibbs said as Ziva's phone started to ring.

"I found some strange blue powder on Waters' chest. I sent it to Abby," Ducky said as Ziva answered her phone.

"David," she replied, "Charna."

The name caught everybody's attention and they waited to see what Ziva's beloved cousin had to say. Ziva's face turned pale and she almost dropped the phone, "WHAT?" she shouted, "Please tell me you found out who helped that son-of-bitch escape."

Gibbs watched Ziva bite her bottom lip, she looked at Tony and then gave him a pleading look for some kind of help, "Yes I'll be extra careful," Ziva hung up the phone.

The BAU watched as everybody from Gibbs to the corner checked on the shaken agent, "Zi, look at me," Tony grabbed Ziva's face gently, "What happened?" Tears falling from her eyes.

"Eli escaped from death row and somehow got to America. He's going to finish what he started," Ziva said as Tony put his arm around his wife.

"Not going to happen, Ziver," Gibbs said looking at the female agent who was so much like a daughter to him.

Ziva clung to Tony, "I want him found, Tony. That man killed my daughter," she whispered.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know," Tony kissed her head.

Rossi couldn't help but see an old friend in Ziva's eyes. The entire BAU could tell that this was not a team but he saw matching rings on Tony and Ziva's fingers. They knew Ziva was a strong woman who could easily kill if pushed hard enough.

Just then the elevator dinged and a woman in a black mini skirt and a black T-shirt and platform boots came in with a little boy on her hips, "I feel a little left out," she said her black pigtails high on her head that where gently being tugged on by the little boy on her hip.

Looking at Ziva, Abby handed Phim to McGee and went to Ziva, "What happened, Tony," Abby asked giving her Israeli-American friend a gently hug.

Gibbs sighed then answered Abby. Abby's greenly green eyes flared with anger. Whatever Eli did to get on death row the BAU knew that NCIS would shoot first and ask questions later.

"Ziva," Gibbs said, "Look at me. I need you to focus on this case. Then we can look for Eli. You're stronger now. That SOB can't hurt you now."

"I'll focus, Gibbs," Ziva said calming herself down as Tony took Phim from McGee as Abby put a photo that she gave to Phim earlier back on her desk.

"Mommy cry, Daddy," Phim informed his father.

"I know buddy. Mommy needs a hug from her favorite little man," Tony put down his son and the boy ran up to his mother.

Phim hugged his mother's leg. Ziva then leaned down and picked her son up giving him a huge hug with a gentle smile, "No Cry, Mommy," Phim said.

"I won't cry now. I got a hug from you," Ziva picked up her son and hugged him gently and then blew a raspberry on his cheek making the boy laugh.

"Abby, what's going on? Why are you up here?" Gibbs asked the scientist.

"Gibbs, why do I ever come up here? I spent an hour waiting for results and after a tantrum Major Maas Specs was able to break down the compound on the blue powered on Waters' chest. Poison was from a blowfish. It can mimic death, but since the shot was in the heart he was as good as dead anyway."Abby said as Phim gently reached for her pigtail that dangled from her head. Ziva gently stopped him.

"How does it mimic death," McGee asked as Ziva got pencil and paper out and let Phim draw.

"It slows down the heart where the person is into a coma like state. The heartbeat would not be able to pick up on a heart monitor. Too much can kill you. If you get it on your bare hand or on any other part of your body that part will go numb," Ziva said looking down at her son, "Stay on the paper," the pencil was straying off the paper and unto the desk.

"How do you know that?" Abby was impress by her best friend.

"Growing up I wanted to become a marine biologist. I took every course I could find. Then I got pregnant. That shot my dream out of the sky, but I could never give up Tali," Ziva looked at the picture that was on her desk, "Eli took that dream from me."

"Well I'll call the other labs and they found the same blue powered. I guess the killer knew he couldn't get this guy without a little help," Reid said.

"Gibbs who in the hell are they?" Abby asked making the older man smirk.

**NCIS BAU**

Ziva was asleep at her desk after working for two days. Only going home to put Phim to bed and getting a little sleep herself. Ziva's head was on her desk. In her right hand was a pencil, and her left hand was under her head. Hotchner and the rest of the BAU showed up as Gibbs covered Ziva with her coat.

Tony was at his desk checking up on some leads. McGee was typing something and smiled, "Boss, got something," he said, "Water's CO was at every crime scene and his CO's wife works with blowfish poison at her job.

"I just got done talking with her supervisor," Tony said, "They are missing seven kilograms of it. They use blowfish poison in study to see if you can help heart patients. It's still not in trial yet."

"Ziver," Gibbs said gently waking her.

"What?" she asked sitting up yawning.

"Got anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Water's wife was caught sleeping with another man. She was on her way in. She was at her mother's that's why we were unable to locate her," Ziva lifted her head off her desk peeling a piece of paper off her face.

**NCIS BAU**

Hotchner did the interview with Water's widow. Gibbs felt sorry for the woman, "His CO said if I didn't sleep with him he would make sure that my husband got a dishonorable discharge. I told Marcus. He was so angry with his CO. He said to take Johnny and stay at my mother's house. He said stay there till he came and got us," tears falling from her face.

"Do you know his CO's first name? Hotchner asked.

"Lt. Commander Brian Harmons."

"Tony, you're with me," Gibbs said, "Ziva take her back to her mother's and stay with them."

**NCIS BAU**

Morgan went with Ziva wanting to help out. They now sat in Mrs. Emily Carton's leaving room. Johnny was playing with building blocks on the floor.

Maria Waters was sitting next to him while her mother was making dinner, "Do I really need you to stay here with us?" Maria asked sadly.

"Yes. Till Harmons is found, "Ziva said looking out the window "Does Harmon drive a '98 blue Mercury Trio."

"Morgan, get them to safety," Ziva pulled her sig out and took the safety off and going to front door.

Ziva had on a bullet proof vest, but that wouldn't help if he shot her in the head.

Morgan came back in, "They're safe at the neighbor's house."

"Ready," she said well more like asked, "We have to buy some time."

"They're ten minutes out," Morgan said.

"EMILY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Harmons shouted angrily.

"SHE'S NOT HERE HARMONS!" Ziva shouted at him through the door.

"I KNOW SHE'S HERE YOU BITCH!" Harmons shouted back.

"Cover me, Ziva," Morgan said, "I know you if anything happens to you Gibbs will kill me."

Morgan stepped slowly, "Put the gun down. I don't want to shoot you," Morgan held his gun up.

"To bad," Harmons held up his shot gun and was ready to pull the trigger. Ziva didn't flinch when she shot the man in the hand making him drop the gun.


End file.
